FF MEMBERS MEET WITH CID TEAM
by Mesmorizing CHINI
Summary: Hi guys,its a birthday gift of Khushi Mehta...in this story,FF writers are meeting with CID team...readers,plz mention if u have any request( in the review section)...plz check out this story...n plz review...thanks a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:AS MANY OF U KNOW THT I HAVE WRITTEN A STORY "THE GLORIOUS DAY" FOR SHILPAM ON HIS BIRTHDAY….HE MET WITH CID TEAM THERE…HERE I'M WRITING THIS ON A SPECIAL REQUEST OF KHUSHI MEHTA ON HER BIRTHDAY….A SPECIAL TREAT TO ALL THE WRITERS HERE….MEET WITH CID TEAM THROUGH THIS STORY…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KHUSHI DEAR…..ITS FOR U & FOR ALL….**

**HERE WE GO..PLZ ENJOY…..**

The day was an unforgettable one for her….now she is 18 years old….but still today the day remains intact in her mind..it was her birthday…..but every birthday of her is special for her…..but that birthday was the most special birthday of her life…she thanks to those persons who made that day memorable for her…..

So,lets have a look of the day…& lets find out why it is so special for her…

It was her 8th bday….as usual she was sleeping very cutely hugging her pillow tightly…her sleep went when she felt a soft kiss on her forehead,….she slowly eyed towards the person & got a 100 volt shock…she got up & sat straight…..the person sat beside her & rubbed her soft & silky hair…

The person(smile):hello Khushi…..kaisi h?

Khushi(happily & hugging her):Purvi dii…..

Purvi(pat her back):haan sona…..main..apki Purvi dii…

She left her & kissed on her forehead…

Khushi(confused):par dii mumma ne kaha ki ap nehi ayoge!ap case ki kaam se baahar ho…

Purvi(setting her hair):yes baby!mumma was right..bahar to tha par luckily case jaldi sulajh gaya…to mai jaldi jaldi chala aya…akhir mai apni pyari baby ki bday kaise miss kar sakti hu!(pulling her nose)..

Khushi(hugged her):thanks dii..thanks a lot….i love u lotssss…..umaahh!

Purvi:acha pari..chalo apko mai jaldi se tayar karti hu….apke mumma ne ye dress bheja h apke liye…aur wo apke liye special wala khana bana rahi h…

Khushi:acha thik h..pata h dii…aj na mere FF k friends ane wale h…jo log apke bht bade fan h…..

Purvi(laugh):meri fan h!acha?

Khushi:haan…..aur pata h wo to apke pure team k fan h…..aur..

Purvi(cut):acha thik h..baki kahani apke friends se hi sun lungi….abhi to chalo…tum jaldi se ready ho jao…apke liye ek amazing surprise h….c'mn get ready…

Khushi:kya surprise?

Purvi:sorry!but I cant tell u tht…uske liye apko jaldi ready hona padega…

After 1 hour at last she got ready…she was looking like a beautiful angel who directly came to earth….Purvi took her hand & took her out..where another fine surprise was awaiting for our birthday girl….

Khushi(amazed):ap sab?

Abhi(smiled sweetly):yes Pari….hum sab!

Khushi ran to him & he lifted her up in his arms….Khushi was looking so happy…

Khushi:wow!u all made my day!thanks for coming…..

Daya(came forward):are are Purvi!tumne to hume kaha tha ki ye sirf 8 saal ki h…par ye madam to 80 saal wale batein kar rahi h…kya baat h!humari Khushi baby itni jaldi budhi ho gayi!tch tch…

He made a sad face…

Khushi:bilkul nehi!mai to cute angel hu…budha to tum ho…

All were shocked at her sudden attack…Abhi laughed loudly…

Abhi(laugh):ye to tumne 100% sahi kaha h Khushi!mai to roz bolta hu par ye h manta hi nehi…

Daya(angry):kya baat h!sabke sab milkar meri tang khich rahe ho!muzpar larkiya marte h…

Khushi:par mai to nehi marti Daya dadu!

Daya:haan wo to h…(he realized)..kya kaha dadu!acha batata hu tuse,,,,,,,

He started running after her….these two kids were making every moment more & more enjoyable..they were living every moment of their life….at last they both fell on sofa…..they were panting….

Khushi(panting):thak gaye?

Daya(panting):tum bhi….

Khushi(stood up):bilkul nehi!lets try once more!

Daya:acha!thik h chalo…..mai kahan darta hu?

In middle Tarika & Shreya came with her mom….

Mom:bas karo ab!aur kitna dauroge haan!thak nehi jate?

Khushi:no mom!we r full of energy…..

Daya:yes!

Tarika(smile):Khushi beta….apko humara surprise kaisa laga?

Khushi(hugging her):bht acha didi…..bht bht bht acha…

Abhi(pat her cheek):Happy birthday sweet heart…& ye gift apke liye…

He gave her a big teddy bear of blue colour….she kissed it…she was seeming very much happy….

Daya:aur ye meri taraf se….apke favourite chocolate…

Khushi(taking it):wow Daya uncle!thanks a lot….love u…..i mean love it!he he he he he…

She was laughing…..all were laughing too…..she hugged Daya tightly….Daya too..

Purvi,Shreya & Tarika(in loud tone):Happy bday champ….aur ye barbie doll ki set apke liye…..

Khushi's eyes were glittering in joy…

Khushi:thank u soooooooooo muchhhh!itna sara gift….my God!woow!bht maza araha h…..

At the same time the door bell rang….

Khushi(clapping):yeee!lagta h mere dost agaye h…..

She went for opening door…as soon as she opened door a loud voice appeared!

All:Happpppyyyy Birthdayyyy Khushi!

Khushi:thank u so much….ayo ander ayo….dekho kaun aya h!

No sooner had they seen the whole CID team were standing with smiling faces the all things they were having in hands fell….they were dumbstuck….their heart beat were so fast like horse…they were standing like statue….

Khushi:are kya hua?chauk gaye na?

They all nodded…

Khushi:Abhi uncle,Daya uncle….dii ye sab mere pyare friends h…ye sab CID FF ki renowned writers h….i love their stories…..

Abhi(come forward):hello everyone!

They were feeling like heaven after listening the voice of their dream man…

Daya(smile):kya yr…hume hello nehi karoge?

They got their senses back…they said together,"hello sir!hello mam!"

Khushi:ayo betho…mom cake layiye plz..

Mom:abhi lati hu beta.

They all took their stuffs from ground & surrounded the table….Khushi cut the cake & the sweet memories were recorded in the camera…..

Khushi:acha ab mai sabki introduction karwati hu….ok?

Tarika:ok!

Khushi:pehle inse milo….ye h mere one of the fav writer Poonum….duo story likhne me ye to mahir h….i mean inke ffs padke meri dhadkan ruk jati h…specially I love her story,"Dangerous shart"…oh!kya likha h!awesome…

Abhi:hi Poonum…..

Poonum(amazed n not believing):he..hello Abhijeet sir!i'm a grt fan of u….& Daya sir…..

Daya:thanks Poonum…God bless u beta….

Poonum smiled…

Khushi:ab inse milo….ye h Abhirikafan…..jo ki zyadatar Abhi uncle n Tarika didi k upar likhti h….kaamal k writer h…..couple stories me to she's great!

Tarika:acha?

Abhirikafan:yes mam!plz read my stories on ff….

Abhi:hum zarur padenge!waise apke naam kya h?

Abhirikafan:sir mera naam Diya h..

Abhi:nice name Diya!keep going..hum zarur padenge tumhari stories n sabke…

Abhirikafan:thanks a lot sir….

Khushi:Purvi dii,ye h Khusali…jo ki Rajvi k I mean apke aur Rajat uncle k bht bade fan h….she is a beautiful romantic story writer!u will blush while reading….

Purvi(smile sweetly):hi Khusali…..ap humare fan ho?

Khusali:jee madam!bht bht bht bade fan hu…mam,Rajat sir kahan h?

Purvi(sadly):actually wo ek case ki silsileme seher se bahar h..wo aye to mai zarur batayungi apke bare me….

Khusali:thank u so much mam!

Purvi(pat her cheek):thanks to u for liking us so much!

Khusali:my pleasure!

Khushi:acha ab inse miliye…she is Katiiy…..she is a lovely couple story writer…..sab par likhti h..duo par inki story to bht mazedar hoti h…khas kar I love her story "Miss you"…

Katiiy:hello!

Tarika:hi…..ap to verstalie writer ho..ye bht hi achi bat h….

Katiiy:thanks mam!muse to sab par likhna pasand h….

Abhi:thts really nice!keep it up!

Katiiy:sure sir!plz meri story padhiye ga…..i'll be obliged!

Daya:sure beta…hum padenge….

Khushi:acha ab milo inse..ye h Anupama Mishra…..Daya uncle aur Shreya dii k upar inke ek story h…"honge juda na hum"..n I must appreciate it….its awesome!

Shreya(smile):wow!really?mai to ye zarur padungi…..

Anupama:thanks a lot mam!meri to dream puri ho gayi…ap sabse milkar…I'm feeling like heaven…

Daya:hum sab bhi bht khush h tum sab se milkar….tum sabke pyar se hi to hum itne dur aye h…aise hi humare sath rehna….

Anupama:sure sir!ap sab to humare raksha ke liye apni jaan dayon par laga dete h…ap jaise officers to humare desh ka garv h sir..

Khushi:bikul sahi Anupama….aur ye h Shilpam…..ye to invastigative story me mahir h…

Abhi:great!

Shilpam:sir plz read my stories….

Daya:hum zarur padenge…..

Tarika:hume sach me bht acha lag raha h….

Shilpam:hume bhi mam!

Shreya:keep going Shilpam!

Shilpam:thanks mam!

Khushi:Abhi uncle,ye h Abhi-srkian….ye bhi Abhirika k bht bade fan h….bht sweet stories likhti h..

Abhi(smile):yaha to couple story writers bht h….

Abhi-srkian:yes sir!mai duo story bhi likhti hu….

Daya:thts good!

Khushi:aur ye h Duo-MRF…..she is an awesome writer….inke ek special story h.."love rules without rules"….wo to bas fantastic h….plz ap sab padhiye ga..

Daya:zarur padenge…..

Duo-MRF:Thanks a lot sir!i'm a great fan of u….bht bht acha laga ap sab se milkar…

Abhi:hume bhi!

Khushi:guys,ab thori khana wana ho jaye…..muse to zor ki bhook lag rahi h..mumma ka tasty tasty khana..oh!i cant wait…

Tarika:acha Pari tum sab batein karo…hum khana lagate h…ayo Shreya,ayo Purvi….

The three went….

**A/N:SO GUYS,HOW'S IT GOING?I HOPE I'M NOT HURTING ANYONE!PLZ REMIND THT ITS JUZ A STORY….NOTHING ELSE!I REALLY TRIED TO JUSTIFY WITH EVERY CHARACTER…..HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ANY KIND OF DISAPPOINTING THING!BUT STILL,IF THERE IS SOMETHING AWKARD PLZ POINT IT OUT IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**TO THE OTHER WRITERS,IT'S THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER…I'LL WRITE ON EVERYONE….AS EVERYTHING CANT BE COVERED IN ONE CHAPTER…HOPE U UNDERSTAND!**

**THERE ARE SO MANY WRITERS IN CID FF…..SO ITS NOT POSSIBLE TO WRITE ON EVERYBODY..BUT STILL I'LL TRY….**

**& TO THE RESPECTED READERS,GUYS,IF U HAVE ANY REQUEST PLZ MENTION…..**

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NEXT UPDATE!U ALL KNOW I'M VERY MUCH BUSY IN STUDIES…UPAR SE TODAY I'M HAVING INTENSE PAIN IN HEAD…..I TOOK PAINKILLER & FEELING QUITE BETTER…NOW I'M HAVING STUDIES….**

**AS ITS KHUSHI'S BDAY GIFT I CANT DO LATE…SO I'M POSTING IT NOW!PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR ANY KIND OF UNWANTED MISTAKES!HOPE U GET ME!**

**I HAVE UPDATES "MISS YOU MY DEAR" & "KUCH TO HAI TUZSE RAABTA"..PLZ CHECK IT OUT & MUST REVIEW…**

**PLZ REVIEW HERE TOO…THANKS FOR READING!**

**TAKE CARE…GOD BLESS U ALL…..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN MY DEAR,KHUSHI MEHTA….MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY!LOVE U BUDDY….**

**LOVE U TOO GUYS….SRIJA..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi everyone,I'm here with the 2****nd**** chapter of this story..i'm very happy to know that u all liked it….but reviews are very less,why?its not fair….**

**Thanks to **

**Khushi mehta:here is the next chapter my birthday girl….i'm so pleased to know tht u liked it….thanks a lot for your review….hope u will like this too..love you baby…..**

**Abhirikafan:thanks a lot dii..& plz no need to say sorry…hugs & lots of loves for you….take care…**

**Duo-MRF:Thanks buddy fr ue review…ya,its my dream too to meet CID Team….hope all of ours' dream wil be fulfilled one day….love u…**

**Sweetpari:thanks Pari…loves for you…**

**Guest:thanks to you….:)**

**Poonum:thanks dear..:)..hugs for you too,..love you…..**

**Raveena:thanks dear….hugs..**

**Duoangel:awww!so sweet of you my fan….hope u will like this chapter too….take care….hugs…**

**Palak96:thanks a lot Palak….loves for you..take care & enjoy this chapter…..**

**Guest:ya the all writers are just so much talented….they are awesome…I'm feeling good while writing on them….thanks a lot for your review….take care buddy…enjoy..**

**Khushali:so sweet review….take care & thank you..**

**Daya's girl:sorry buddy I don't know the date!btw thanks for your review….lots of love…**

**Katiiy didi:are didi apke dar se to pm me ana hi bandh kar di h….he he ehe he he….*joking*..i'm really busy in studies…..tabiyat bhi thik nehi h…yar ye sar dard h ki chodne ka naam hi nehi leta…..chalo thank you…..take care…love you so much my sweet heart….**

**Kritika & Nandita:thanks a lot my both buddies…..take care..love u guys…**

**Ritesh:thank you so much bhaiya…..ya khayal rakhti hu par sar dard tab taq kam nehi hota h jab tak painkillers na lelu…iske liye muse bht zyada dant bhi padta h….meri dada se…..he he he he….chalo,thanks to u for review…..here is the update….plz enjoy…**

**Hope I'm not forgetting any name…..**

**Guys,actually my health is not so good….upar se study ka pressure…bht mushkil se update kar rahi hu….so plz forgive me for this short chapter…..plz bear with me…thanks..**

**Here we go….plz enjoy..**

They all were taking the delicious foods…..

Abhi(while chewing a chicken):oh…awesome yar…kya khana h…..maza aagya….

Mom:apko acha laga?

Daya:sirf use hi nehi hum sabko acha laga h…bht acha….kyu guys?

All said yes….

Purvi:waise sir….apko pata h Khushi bhi bilkul apke tarah h…bahar ka khana ise zyada pasand h…

Daya:dekha boss!sab bas muse hi follow karte h….

Khushi:nehi….muse follow karte h….

Daya:acha?tum muzse badi ho ya mai tumse?

Khushi:acha to tum swikar kar rahe ho ki tum budha ho?

Abhi(pat Daya's back):sambhal ke rehna Daya….kabhi bhi blast ho sakta h….tuspar….

Daya gave him an angry glance…

One girl:waise to fast foods muse bhi badi pasand h….

Daya(smile):great!tum bhi meri jaisi ho bilkul..

Khushi:so to h!inka user-name Daya's girl hi h….

Daya(shock):Daya's girl!

Daya's girl:yes sir….kaisi h?

Daya:bht sweet h….(smile)

Daya's girl:thank u so much sir…..ap plz meri stories padhiye ga….

Abhi:are bhai hum kya asmaan se tapak pade h?

Daya's girl(laugh):oh!sorry sir!ap sab padhiye ga….khas karke wo story,"pyaar ka ahsas aur iqrar"..Aur sir Abhirika k upar bhi meri ek story h…iska naam h,"humko pyaar hua"..jo ki maine Khushi ke liye hi likha…

Tarika:zarur padenge….

Mom:acha chalo ab ap sab jaldi se khana finish kijiye…..phir muse ap sabko ek aur special chez khilani h..

Khushi:kya mumma?

Mom:wait & watch…

They all nodded & washed their hands quickly….then they all sat in the garden…mild breeze was blowing as it was afternoon….

Daya:mausam kafi acha h…h na?

Abhi:hmm…wo to h….kyu Tarika jee?ghumne jane ka mausam h…h na?

Tarika(blush):Abhi plz!

A girl laughed at their cute attitudes…..

Girl:iske upar bhi mai ek story likhungi….

Abhi:acha?tumhara naam kya h ?

Girl:Preetz!

Tarika:wow!so sweet name…I love it..

Preetz:I too love u mam….mai Abhirika par bht stories likhi hu…plz if u can read must…

Abhi:sure beta!

Preetz smiled…

Khushi:duo writes se to mile hi nehi….milo sabse…ye h Kritika….aur Kritika nahi sirf duo par balki sab par likhti h…inke ek story h,"bojh"…it is so nice….father-daughter relationship ko ache se express kiya h….

Shreya:wow!great….

Khshi:aur inke har ek stories fantastic h…..

Purvi:thts really good!

Kritika:thanks a lot mam….ap sabpar hi to likhti hu…u all are so good….

Khushi:ek important baat!inke behen Nandita jee bhi one of the finest writers h….ye to duo k baht bade fan h…yaha ate hi ek k baad ek fantastic writers….par pata h ye bas 11th me h….inhone apni pehli story me hi bataya tha….iss saal hi ye 10th boards clear ki h…

Daya:ap sab itne kam umar me itne talented ho….hume to garv hota h ap sabpar…

Abhi:haan bilkul!i'm amazed..

Nandita:kabhi ho sake to plz humari stories padhiye ga….

Shreya:sure!ab to hum pakka padhenge…..pehle bhi Khushi ne hume bataya h par time hi nehi milti..par ab to zarur padenge…

Khushi:meri baat mana karo….acha hi hoga!

Abhi:jee meri maa!baki sabse bhi to milao..

Khushi:inse milo..ye h Duo angel…..i love her username…..inke ek story h.."CID logon k masti"…its so lovable….u will surely enjoy while reading..

Abhi(smile):acha?aisa kya h isme?

Duo angel:sir iss story me aplog ghumne gaye h….ye story bht mazedaar h….ho sake to plz padhiye ga..

Daya:wow!i'm so excited!

Khushi:haan zarur padna Daya uncle….Abhirika & Dayareya k cute moments bht khubsurat h…par duo momenta thora kam h….phir bhi in one word,its "AWESOME"!

Purvi:Khushi jee..sirf stories padte ho ya apni books bhi padte ho?

Khushi:are are dii..padti hu na….bht padti hu…jab time milti h tab inke stories padti hu….ap isne milo na…ye h Palak96…..

Abhi:hi Palak…

Palak:he..hello sir!my dream comes true…..woow!i'm meeting u….God!i cant believe…

Tarika:nice meeting you dear!

Khushi:inke very special story h,"Sath chod diya"..thora tragic h..par bht emotional h….bht hi acha h….

Palak:plz padhiye ga sir..aur review bhi kariye ga..

Abhi:zarur karenge review!

In the middle mom came…

Mom:so friends,ready to have a sweet time with this sweet desert?

All shouted in joy…..

Tarika:thank u sooo muchhh!

Mom(pat her cheek):ye lo..aur enjoy karo…..

Daya:thank u!i love desert…..

Abhi:Daya plz..apne fans k samne to control kar…..

All started laughing…

**A/N:So sorry for short chapter!**

**Hope u all liked it…..plz review….i need enough reviews to continue it….**

**Take care….God bless you all….SRIJA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!I'M REALLY BUSY IN STUDIES….SCHEDULE IS REALLY VERY TOUGH..;(..I DON'T GET A SINGLE MOMENT TO LOOK MYSELF IN MIRROR….:(**

**HOPE U UNDERSTAND!**

**OK!NO MORE TALKING!MEET U AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER..:)**

**HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY..HOPE U WILL"wink"…**

After taking the delicious deserts,they all were so much pleased!they were looking very much happy & joyful….

Abhi initiated while resting his back in the sofa,"waise,ek baat mere dimag me ghum raha h…"

Daya(lazy tone):kya boss?

Abhi:aj hum humare itne sare fans se mile….kash ACP sir,Rajat,Sachin sab hote..unhe kitna acha lagta na!"

Daya(sadly):hmm…so to h!par Abhi tum kuch bhul rahe ho!

Abhi(who was sipping coffee with relaxment):mm…kya?

Daya:are tumne Salunkhe sir ko chod diya h boss!mai unhe call karke puchta hu wo available h to hum unhe ane k liye insist karenge!tum kahoge to wo zarur man lenge…call karu?

Abhi:haan zarur….(after realizing)(almost shout):kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?nehiiiiiiiiii..plzzzz…..

Khushi:kyu Abhijeet uncle?

Abhi:I mean…I mean hum to abhi jald hi yaha se chale jayenge…raat 10 baje flight h…to itne me wo kaise ayenge?h na?(trying to smile)

Purvi(smily tone):sir ye sab ap hum par chod dijiye!hum kal chale jayenge!aur sir ko bol denge ki Khushi ne bht insist kiya to hume rukna pada!kyu?hows my idea?

Khushi(showing thumbs up):fantastic dii…

Abhi:toh tum sab raho….buro ko bhi humari zarurat h..duty is the most important thing of life & we are CID officers!

A girl:sir apki iss quality k liye hi I like you so much!u r juz fantastic!

Abhi(smile):thnx beta!waise apka naam?

The girl:sir I'm Zehra..(dear Zehra,actually I don't know ki tum sachme inke fan ho ya nehi!so plz don't be disappointed if u r not!its juz a fiction)

Daya:nice name!kis genre pe likhte ho tum?

Zehra:mainly I write on duo friendship….sir I really love your bonding…ye to dosti ki ek mishal h…aj kal kahan milta h aise dost,aise bhai!

Abhi(pat her head):dhoondne par milega zarur!but bht rare h…asal me we r complementary of each other!ek dusre k bina adhoora h hum…apne apne tanhayi k zindegi se bahar nikalne ka ek hi rasta h..aur ye h humari dosti….

Daya(hold Abhi's hand):aur is dosti me hi humari jaan basti h…issime hi jeete h..ek dusre ko humne apni jeene ki wajah banaye h…agar ye wajah kho jaye to sayad hum bhi kho jayenge!(smile)

Abhi pressed his shoulder..

Zehra(smile):sir humesha sabki mooh se ap dono k dosti k bare me suna tha!aur kabhi swapne me bhi nehi socha tha ki ek din khud ap dono k mooh se ye dastan sunne ko milega!i'm thankful to God for this…..aur sir,pata h mai DCP sir ki badi fan hu…."Another side of mine" naam ki ek story h meri..jisme maine unke character ko thora differently plot ki h..ho sake to plz padhna n unhe bhi kehna….

Abhi:hmm…sahi kaha..unke khadoosi k piche ek dard bhi chupa h….

Khushi:plz guyz meri birthday k dine ansoo mat bahana..baki sab permitted h….acha suno…ab inse milo….ye h Sundas….couple aur romantic story me mahir h ye….like"juda hokar phir mile hum"…"Vivesha"…

Daya:nice…we really miss Vivek a lot….aur tasha ko bhi…..

Abhi(sigh):kaisi kaisi khel khelta h zindegi humare sath!jisko hum pyar karte h,apna banate h ye duniya use hi humse alag kar deta h…juda kar deta h….Vivek ne to Tasha se pyar kiya tha!aur bhagwan ne use hi usse dur bhej diya….itna dur ki kabhi wo wapas hi na asake!

Sundas:I completely understand your pain sir!par plz sambhaliye apne apko….plz sir…

Daya(pressed his hand):boss plz….dukhi mat ho!

Khushi:Abhijeet uncle…plz na!aise dukhi acha nehi lagta….acha chalo,ab ek aur talented writer se milo…..ye h KD-LOVEUALL….bht purani writer h….bht hi kabil….hum sab inhe KD dii bulate h,,,,she is so good!

Shreya:acha?kis genre par likhte ho ap?

Kd:mam waise to koi special genre nehi h….mai sab par likhna pasand karti hu….khas karke humare pyare duo par…

Duo gave a sweet smile to her…she too…

Abhi:any special work?

Khushi:mai batati hu!inke story "tujhpe qurbaan meri jaan"..this is juz awesome in one word!khas karke inme jo do naye characters h,"sameer" &"Gaurav"..inke story ko aur attractive bana deta h….

Daya:great!we will surely read it…

Khushi:oh haan!mai ye kaise bhul sakti hu?

Daya:kya?(confused)

Khushi:DF dii ko….full name,"Daya-foru"

Daya(smile):Daya-foru?

Df:yes sir!i'm a blind fan of u!

Abhi:wow!

Df:sir plz read my story,"Tum-bin"….its my ongoing story!

Daya:zarur padenge!par ye bhi kya muspe h?

Df:h to sabpe!khas karke duo par….aur puri CID family k bonding ko bhi bht ache se describe kiya h..plz sir..plzzzzz read,,,

Khushi:yes dii!they will read!ye h Abhijeet uncle blind fan,"Abhijita"

Tarika(surprised):Abhijita!wow!fav name yr…

Abhi:hmm…sahi kaha Tarika…

Abhijita:sir meri ek story h"Mera kya kasoor"..duo par aur Abhirika bhi included h…plz sir plz read this!

Khushi:ye story to awesome h!i love it!

Shreya:tab to padhna hi h….

Abhijita(smile):thank u sir,thank u mam!

Khushi:aur ye h humare ek special Abhirika writer,"143-CIDABHITARIKA(CAT)"she is a fantastic romantic story writer…inke story,"Do u love me"is awesome!

Cat:plz plz read it sir!i'm a great fan of CID couples….

Shreya:hum zarur padenge!thank u for writing!

Cat:its my pleasure mam!

Khushi:aur ye h KK….Kamikaze me….inke stories me ek relaxment hota h….ek alag ahsas,,,,bht bht different!i'm really inspired by her thinking!it is surely awesome!khas karke ek story h "hum tum"…I love it!Abhirika k upar h..

Tarika:wow!grt….hum to zarur padenge!

Kk:thank u mam!

Abhi:thnx to u all for liking us so much & for spending ur valuable times to write on us!

Khushi:acha inse milo….ye h..RB-FRIENDS…..ye bht hi achi writer h..inke duo attempts heart touching hoti h…ek special touch hota h….inke first two stories,"Pure friends" &"Dil ki baat"..that is awesome!

Abhi:bht hi achi feel ho raha h ap sabke bare me jankar….

Rb:hum sabko bhi ap sabse milkar bht khushi hui sir…its like a dream for us!

Daya:hume bhi kahan pata tha humare itne fans k bare me!seriously u all deserve appreciation..

Rb:thank u sir!

Khushi:acha ab inse milo…ye h BR dii….inke story ka ek naya character h "Jay",,,jay is so intelligent!so talented!'

Br:ye meri speciality h sir…ap sab meri stories padenge to bht acha lagega sir…

Daya:hum zarur padenge!

Khushi:acha guys mai abhi chocolate lekar ati hu…

Purvi:chal mai bhi chalti hu tere sath!

They went….

**A/N:GUYZ I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE!BUT TRUST ME,SUBHA 6 BAJE SE RAAT KO 2 BAJE TAQ JAGNE K BAAD AUR ENERGY NEHI HOTI MUZME KI UPDATE KARU:::::::::::**

**SO JAB BHI TIME MILTA H THORA THORA KARKE HI UPDATE KARTI HU!HOPE U UNDERSTAND!:)**

**PLZ REVIEW…..THANKS FOR READING!:)****:**

**TAKE CARE,,,,GOD BLESS YOU ALL….SRIJA**


	4. KUCH KHUSHI K PAL

A/N:GUYS IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY…..WRITERS' ZONE COMPLETE….HERE IS SO MANY WRITERS…..BUT THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE TO WRITE ON EVERYONE…..

THIS IS JUZ A SPECIAL & VERY SMALL TREAT TO MY DEAR READERS ALONG WITH WRITERS….EMJOY SOME LAST LOVELY & SWEET MOMENTS WITH CID TEAM & DUO….

HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY….

Khusi came with chocolate…..saw others talking & pulling legs of each other fashionably….

Khushi:ye lijiye sablog…..meri mumma ka special choco….

Daya:wow!yummy!

Abhi:Daya plz control!

Tarika:Abhijeet tum na….enjoy karne do plz…..

Daya:dekha!ise kehte h bhabi…

Abhi looked at him with fire in eyes…all giggled….

After eating…..

Purvi:aj pura din kitna maza aaya na….sab milke bht enjoy kiye…..

She said in a sweet smile…

Khushi(pat her shoulder):hmm…bas Rajat uncle hote to aur acha lagta!

Purvi(angrily n blushing too):Khushi!bht badi ho gayi ho tum!haan?

Shreya:are..use kyu dant rahi ho?sahi hi to h…rajat sir hote to hum sabko aur acha lagta….

Daya:acha bhai ab ladna bandh karo!aur kuch karte h…koi game khelle?

Abhi(confused):aaainn!game!ab hum football khelenge kya?

Daya(pat his own head):hey bhagwan!utha le muze!inko sirf game k matlab football hi pata h…

Shreya:acha to sir ap hi batayiye na!

Daya:to suno…..hum…mmm…haan!idea!(smiling)hum na pehle ek team banate h….ek team to mai aur Shreya lead karenge….dusre ko Abhijeet aur Tarika…aur teesre ko Purvi aur Khushi…..okk?

Abhi:are par game kya h?

Daya(smile widely):ye tum socho!he he he he he…

Abhi(confused):main?Daya…tu na…kabhi nehi sudhrega…..chalo…kuch photos lete h pehle…sabke sath…..

Shreya:ye achi idea h sir!hum buro me jake sabko dikhaynge ki humare kitne fans h…

Abhi:hmm…chalo pehle Khushi k sath hum sab ek photo lete h…phir sabke sath le lenge!

(guys plz don't mind…as I decided to take a photo of Khushi individually with CID…as it is her birthday gift)

Khushi(clap):wowwww!DF didi…picture lo na….plz..

Df:haan sure!do…

They all stand together,…."click"

Abhi:wow!lovely….ab daya k special fans….aajao….daya k sath ek photo lelo…

Daya:hmm….phir akhir me sabke sath…chalo come on…

Daya stood with his special fans….n "click"

Then….

Abhi:ayo sablog….mere sath bhi ek ho jaye….

All:yeeeeehhh!(in joy)

Then the picture was taken…"click"

At last….all stood together & the pic was taken by Khushi's mumma…

Daya:its too late!i think ab hume nikalna chahyhe….9 baj chuke h…..

Abhi:haan sahi keh rahe ho!

Shreya:thanks to all for meeting with us!hume bht acha laga…sachme…..(smiling)

Poonum:mam hum sabko bhi bht acha laga h…even we are feeling like queens n kings of this world…

Tarika:beta hum sabne bhi aj bht maza kiya h…

Purvi:so Khushi baby….kaisa tha surprise?

Khushi(happy):bht acha tha dii….thank you so much….i'll miss you all a lottt….

Abhi(bent down):hum bhi apko aur apke friends ko bhi bht miss karenge….h na?(looking at all)

Daya:haan beta…bilkul sahi…par agle saal phir se dhamal karenge….thik h?(smile)

Khushi:thik h Daya uncle!

Shreya:khushi beta…apna aur mumma papa ka aur doston ka khayal rakhna…thik h?

Khushi nodded….

Purvi(pulling her cheeks):aur haan Pari…padhayi ache se karna..ok?koi laparwayi nehi….warna badi aksie hogi?

Khushi:nehi dii…choti hi rahungi…tabhi to maza aata h…

Shreya(rub her hairs):haan..tu choti hi rehna…..

Mom:aur tum sab usko aur bigadna….

All laughed at her comment..

Abhi:acha guys….bht enjoy kiya..but its time to go!jane se pehle ek baat…sab kuch karo….aur sath sath study bhi!use kabhi ignore mat karna…

Krittika:nehi karenge sir!study pe pura dhyan denge..pakka!

Daya:thts good….aur apna khayal rakhna….khush rehna,,

Daya's girl:ap bhi apna khayal rakhna sir….will miss you….aur keep rocking!

Daya smiled sweetly…

Purvi:sir chaliye…der ho rahi h….

Abhi:haan haan chalo…aur Khushi…happy birthday once again!many many happy returns of the day….god bless you beta….chalo byee….

Khusi(waving hands):bye!

They all went…

Now…..

Flashback ends….

She was looking at the pictures of album….an album named as "KHUSHI'S BEST BIRTHDAY"

The front picture was the full picture of all n the back one was the picture they clicked with Khushi….other pictures were also there…..

A smile crept on her lips while a tear slipped from her eye…..she was getting nostalgic…..

Khushi:kitna enjoy kiya tha uss din!aj bhi wo mere life ka sabse sunhare pal h….i miss all badly..kash ek din vaisa aur aya hota..par best to ek hi hota h!(smiled)

Mom:khushi…aj teri birthday h…kya tum har saal iss album ko lekar baith jate ho…..jao…mandir jao….

Khushi:jati hu mumma!bas acha lagta h…sukoon milta h iss album ko dekh kar….undinok bat yaad aajate h..

Mom:acha beta wo sab baad me karna!badi ho gayi ho ab bht..jao jaldi jake ready ho jao..i'm waiting in car…come fast…

Khushi nodded…..

Khushi(look at mirror):bachpan…..life k sabse khubsurat pal….kash ek bar phir se aajaye..

She smiled n went…..

**Bachpan k din char na ayenge bar bar….**

**Jeele jeele mere yaar…**

**Jeb khali..to udhar…**

**Jee zindegi…**

**A/N:KAUN KAUN NOSTALJIC HO GAYE?PLZ MENTION…**

**I KNOW IT IS VERY SHORT ENDING…BUT TRUST ME….AB NEHI TO KABHI NEHI!I MEAN KI AB NEHI TO PHIR YE STORY KO LEKE BAITHNE KI SAMAY HI NEHI MILEGI…..**

**SO PLZ REVIEW…**

**KHUSHI MEHTA::::HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN DEAR…HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**

**HOPE OTHERS LIKED IT TOO….**

**PLZZZZZZ REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME…GOOD BYE!PHIR KABHI MILENGE APKE CID TEAM SE…KISIKE BIRTHDAY ME…..**

**TAKE CARE…GOD BLESS YOU ALL…..SRIJA**


End file.
